


"Under the Moonlight"

by orbitsaurus



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Yvesoul Endgame, a bit of chuulip, a bit of fluff at the end, idk what else to put here, mayhaps chuulip endgame too, unrequited lipsoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitsaurus/pseuds/orbitsaurus
Summary: Jinsoul calls Jungeun in the middle of the night and asks her to go to their usual spot.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	"Under the Moonlight"

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello just a tw theres a bit of violence in this one-shot

It was already late but for some reason Jungeun was outside instead of sleeping she was somewhere far from her place despite knowing the outcome of sneaking out in the middle of the night, Jungeun continued to look around, and hope that _she_ would show up since _she_ was the reason as to why Jungeun was here waiting patiently.

Jungeun should've been at her bed sleeping since she knew she still has classes but instead the sound of her loud ring tone woke her up. She was pissed off, because who in their right mind would call her in the middle of night? 

That irritation suddenly disappeared when she saw who had called her. 

It was Jinsoul. 

“Hello?” Jungeun tried to make sure it didn’t seem like she had woken up, however she failed miserably when she suddenly let out a yawn. _“Oh were you sleeping?” _The sentence made Jungeun sit up immediately. “No! I mean I was going to, but what’s up?” Jungeun asked as she glanced at the wall clock that was placed right in front of her bed.__

____

____

‘2:53 am’

Why was Jinsoul awake at such hour? Didn’t she have classes later?

 _“Hey you still awake?”_ Jungeun hadn’t realized that she stayed quiet, panicking she stood up out of habit to make sure she wouldn’t fall asleep again. “Yes, I’m still awake, also shouldn’t you be asleep?” Jungeun asked as she glanced at the window near her bed. _“Ah well, I know its late and all but, can we meet at our usual spot?” _Jinsoul asked which surprised Jungeun. If she were to sneak out her family would scold her, but then again they were all asleep but the thought that she could get scolded made her hesitate and the fact that their dog was also noisy if ever Jungeun was seen and because of that it would be easy for her family to find out that she had sneak out in the middle of the night.  
  
So why was she quickly changing her clothes and going outside?  
  
Simple. It was because she was in love with Jung Jinsoul.  
  
It was hard to sneak out because she had to make sure her dog didn’t see her when she tried to climb over the gate, Jungeun knew if she were to open the gate it would make a noise that would most likely be heard by her dog.  
  
Luckily Jungeun managed to sneak out without her dog noticing, she felt proud but the fear that her family might find out that she snuck out was still there but she shook her head before she started walking to their usual spot.  
  
The walk there was peaceful thankfully, it took Jungeun 10 minutes to arrive there however when she arrived Jinsoul wasn’t there yet. Seeing that Jinsoul wasn’t there confused Jungeun since Jinsoul was always on time however she decided to wait for Jinsoul while looking for some place to sit.  
__

__It was almost 20 minutes since she had been waiting for Jinsoul, Jungeun knew Jinsoul lived far but it wasn’t that far to make Jungeun wait for more than 10 minutes however she brushed it off thinking she must've had a hard time leaving her place since her family was also strict._ _

____

__

20 minutes became 30 minutes. 

Jungeun was starting to feel cold not just because of the weather but also because of the thought about getting scolded by her family for sneaking out in the middle of the night but once again she brushed it off and convinced herself that Jinsoul was having a hard time leaving their place. 

30 minutes became an hour. 

“Where is she?” Jungeun asked as she checked her phone from time to time sending several texts to Jinsoul asking where she was, or if she was going to show up she even called Jinsoul a few times already but it Jinsoul wouldn’t pick up.

“Maybe her phone is on silent mode?” Was what Jungeun kept saying to herself, she convinced herself that maybe Jinsoul is already on her way and she couldn’t check her phone because she didn’t want Jungeun to wait too long.

An hour became an hour and 30 minutes

Jungeun was scared that Jinsoul stood her up but what if something bad happened to her?

Jungeun’s mind was a mess she was worried that sooner or later her family would wake up and find out she’s not at home but she was also worried that something might’ve happened to Jinsoul.

She once again called Jinsoul at this point Jungeun lost count how many texts she sent or how many calls that Jinsoul didn’t pick up at all, but luckily this time Jinsoul picked up. “Jinsoul unnie! Where are you? Did something happen?” Jungeun asked worriedly as she stood up and looked from left to right hoping she would see Jinsoul in the distance. However there was still no response. “Jinsoul unnie?” Jungeun called before checking if she had called the right person. It was Jinsoul who she was calling but how come Jinsoul wasn't talking?

Jungeun instantly froze when she heard Jinsoul's voice along with someone else’s voice. _“Sooyoung stop I have to go somewhere.”_

 _“Don't worry, I'll be quick.”_ Jungeun just stands there listening to their conversation. She wanted to end the call but she wanted to know if Jinsoul would try harder to stop Sooyoung however her expectations were crushed when she heard Jinsoul saying, _“Fine, be quick before Jungeun suspects anything.”_

Little does Jinsoul know Jungeun was on the call listening to the conversation. Jungeun ends the call with a shaky breath she couldn't believe this. She stood in the same spot for more than an hour only to find out that Jinsoul was with someone else.

Jungeun should’ve gone home after that call, but why was she still waiting in the same spot?

Even Jungeun doesn’t know there was this part of her wanted Jinsoul to show up.

An hour became 2 hours

Jungeun received a call and her blood went cold when she checked who had called.

It was her family. She contemplated if she should answer the call or not, but in the end she waited for the call to be over.

It had been 2 hours and 30 minutes and Jungeun was now sweating she was scared at the thought of what might happen when she arrives at home.

By the time Jungeun had checked her phone she started walking away, and eventually she started running as fast as she could as her tears started dropping.

Everything was blurry to Jungeun because the tears wouldn’t stop falling however she continued to run. Bumping people from time to time and stopping to apologize for some reason Jungeun’s place felt like it was an hour away but it was actually a 30 minute run.

Despite her legs telling her to stop and take a break, she continued to run as fast as she could just like how fast her tears were dropping.

Jungeun was mad at herself for believing that to Jinsoul she was the only one. Now that Jungeun thought about it Sooyoung was Jungeun’s close friend and Jinsoul’s classmate.

Ha Sooyoung and Jung Jinsoul

Jungeun felt bitter because they both look so good together way better than them.

When Jungeun finally saw the familiar gate she ran even faster when she entered through the gate she saw her parents waiting for her.

“Where were you?” They asked and Jungeun could only sigh before replying. “I went out to jog.” Since it was already 4 or 5 am Jungeun’s family was a bit confused but since they noticed how Jungeun was sweaty they shrug it off and told her to take a shower which confused Jungeun so much but she wasn’t going to question them because if she were to do that she might actually get in trouble.

When she went upstairs and showered, since she had classes she might as well just prepare for school.

By the time she was done with everything she still had spare time so she looked around her room and went through her cabinet and there she found a box, filled with pictures of her and Jinsoul and some pictures of Jungeun with her friends she grabbed all the pictures she have of Jinsoul and ripped all them, she felt herself crying again as she ripped the first picture she took of Jinsoul.

By the time Jungeun had ripped all the pictures she had together with Jinsoul or pictures of Jinsoul in general she threw them all and went through her contacts.  
When Jungeun found Jinsoul’s number she erased the nickname and picture and decided to call Jinsoul.

_“Hello?”_

“Hi unnie, where were you? I was waiting for you at our usual spot.”

 _“Oh, I’m sorry I forgot and fell asleep, I hope you didn’t wait too long.”_ Jungeun was hurt since she knew the truth.

“Fell asleep? You sure you weren’t screwing around with Sooyoung unnie?”

_“Jungeun what are you saying? Don’t you trust me-”_

“I love you Jinsoul but it seems like you picked someone else and it’s alright. You could’ve told me though.” And just like that Jungeun ends the call and blocks Jinsoul’s number.

By the time Jungeun arrived at their campus her friend was waiting for her by the gate.

“Whoa you look like you didn’t sleep at all.” Jiwoo joked while holding Jungeun’s forearm. “I slept around 11 and went outside around 2 am.” Jungeun yawned and Jiwoo looked at her worriedly.

“Why were you out so late? What about your family? Weren’t they really strict?” Jiwoo bombarded her with questions and at this point Jungeun knew she should tell Jiwoo everything.

“I went out so late because Jinsoul called me and told me to meet up at our usual spot.”

“Damn you’re so whipped, bet you got some action huh?” Jiwoo once again joked but when she noticed Jungeun’s expression and how her smile dropped and tears started to well up Jiwoo knew things didn't end pretty well. “Did she stood you up?” Jiwoo asked as she looked at Jungeun worriedly and when she noticed Jungeun nodding Jiwoo suddenly felt this sudden anger, it grew even more when Jungeun started crying again. “Hey why don’t we look for some place where we can talk properly alright?” Jiwoo suggested before pulling Jungeun but Jungeun suddenly felt someone grabbing her other forearm.

“Jungeun, why did you block my number?” That voice, the voice Jungeun used to love hearing so much felt different now, now it was painful to hear her voice.

When Jiwoo noticed Jungeun stopped walking she turned around and saw Jinsoul. She instantly let go of Jungeun’s forearm and punched Jinsoul which made her fall down to the ground. “I can’t believe you stood Jungeun up, you’re such an asshole for doing that to my best friend-”

“Jiwoo stop.” Jungeun whispered but Jiwoo didn’t listen she continued to curse at Jinsoul who stayed at the floor. “Jiwoo, _please_ stop.” Jungeun pleaded and thankfully this time Jiwoo heard her, she sighed before pulling Jungeun again.

By the time they found a spot where they could talk properly, Jungeun started telling Jiwoo everything when Jungeun finished explaining Jiwoo suddenly stood up.

“Jiwoo, where are you going?” Jungeun stood up and followed Jiwoo she waited for Jiwoo to respond but she continued to walk ignoring Jungeun’s question.

“Kim Jiwoo, what are you going to do?” This time Jiwoo stopped walking and looked at Jungeun. “I’m going to beat the shit out of Jinsoul for first of all, making you wait not for a few minutes but HOURS, second of all she had the AUDACITY to stood you up and LIE that she forgot and fell asleep when in fact she was with Sooyoung.” Jungeun stayed quiet as she watched as Jiwoo walk away before she quickly followed Jiwoo.

After searching they found Jinsoul with Sooyoung. The sight made Jungeun want to just run away again but she also want to stop Jiwoo in case she actually lose control.

“Jungeun baby-”

“Enough with that bullshit Jinsoul, admit that you were with Sooyoung and that you didn’t forget and fell asleep.” Jiwoo threatened but Jinsoul sigh. “Look I wasn’t with Sooyoung, I just had a hard time sneaking out because my parents were awake.”

“Awake? At 2 am? Jinsoul your parents are always asleep at 10 or 9, why would they be awake at 2 am?” This time Jungeun spoke which surprised Jiwoo but she wasn’t going to lie she felt proud. “I don’t know why they were awake okay? And I wasn’t with Sooyoung-”

“You accidentally picked up the call and Jungeun heard your conversation with Sooyoung.” Jiwoo hissed and this time Jinsoul went quiet. This was enough for Jungeun to know that what she heard was true and that Jinsoul was lying.

“Alright fine I was with Sooyoung last night.” Jinsoul admitted and Jungeun froze, hearing Jinsoul herself admit the fact she was indeed with someone else made her feel so stupid for waiting for a few hours.

“Jungeun…” Jungeun heard Jiwoo call out her name but Jungeun didn’t know what to say or do. Her mind was going through so many thoughts. “Jung Jinsoul I’ll kill you.” Jiwoo growled but before she could do anything Jungeun just grab her arm and it was enough to calm her down. “Jiwoo let’s just go, we’re going to be late.” Jungeun whispered and Jiwoo only nodded before following Jungeun.

“Just so you know Jungeun, I’m better than you I’m glad Jinsoul eventually picked me.” That made Jungeun stop walking and it was enough for Jiwoo to finally snap. “I’ve had enough of this.” Jiwoo growled and forcefully pull back her arm and running towards Sooyoung and landing a punch right at Sooyoung's jaw. Jungeun could only watch, she wanted to stop Jiwoo but she couldn’t move. “Say that one more time you asshole.” Jiwoo cursed as she continued punching Sooyoung. “Admit it you wanted Jungeun to pick you but instead she chose Jinsoul, you knew how it felt when you see the person you like-” before Sooyoung could even finish her sentence Jiwoo had punched her again.

“Shut up.” Jiwoo was furious and her punches were more aggressive. “Jiwoo stop you’re hurting Sooyoung.” Jinsoul tried to stop but the moment those words left her mouth Jiwoo glared at her. Jinsoul watched as Jiwoo slowly stood up and kicking Sooyoung before putting all her attention to Jinsoul. “You, you’re the one who hurt my best friend. I trusted you Jinsoul and yet here you are fooling around with someone else.” Jiwoo walked slowly towards Jinsoul who slowly backed away. “Jiwoo whatever you’re going to do, don’t. I didn’t mean to hurt Jungeun.” Jinsoul admitted but Jiwoo ignored what she said and continued to walk closer and Jinsoul who didn’t know what to do decided to guard herself but just when Jiwoo was about to punch Jinsoul she felt someone hold her arm.

It was Jungeun.

“Jiwoo, we’re going to be late.” Jungeun warned Jiwoo and as much as she wanted to beat Jinsoul up just like Sooyoung she knew Jungeun would get hurt even more. “I’m not done with you.” Jiwoo retorted before she let herself be pulled by Jungeun. “Jiwoo, I know you were only looking out for me but please don’t go too overboard.” Jungeun trembled her emotions were confusing her and she hoped Jiwoo would listen. Thankfully she noticed Jiwoo nodding.

By the time the day ended she hasn’t spoken to Jinsoul or Sooyoung, which was for the best if she saw either one of them she was sure that she’d break down.

While walking with Jiwoo to the gate of their school Jiwoo decided to ask Jungeun and hope this would cheer up. “You wanna come over to my place? We can chill and watch a movie.” Jiwoo suggested and Jungeun who was hesitating for a second later on agreed she just had to go home and ask permission.

Jungeun was really glad that she was with Jiwoo since she didn’t want to be alone for the time being at least now Jungeun feels a bit better as they both plan what movie they should watch while they're on their way to Jungeun's place to ask permission.

**Author's Note:**

> hi helloooo its been a while since i posted a fic hhhh i promise ill post more often :D


End file.
